


SOLDIERING ON

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: This was a thank you drabble for my newest reader, Jazzi12. Thank you so much for your kind words about my stories. Hope you like this. Follow-up to the season eight finale. I love Dean taking care of Sam, almost as much as Iove Sam taking care of Dean.





	SOLDIERING ON

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Dean fumbled open the door to the Batcave and dragged his semi-conscious brother inside.

"Kevin!" Dean's bellow rang in the entryway, echoing back off the walls further within.

Kevin didn't answer.

With a curse, Dean hauled Sam through the halls and into his bedroom, easing him carefully down onto the bed.

Frowning at the younger man's harsh breathing, he laid a gentle hand on his forehead, checking for fever. Rousing at the touch, Sam groaned and opened pain-wracked eyes. "Dean?"

"It's okay, Sammy. " Dean sat on the bed and smiled down at his brother. "Everything's gonna be alright."


End file.
